


Plug In Princess

by Watabi12



Series: Christmas Bandom [2]
Category: Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is...
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Rimming, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Christmas Lap Dance, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionist References, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Travie show their love to each other at Christmas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plug In Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Santa, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849384) by [royalblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalblues/pseuds/royalblues). 



> The more wide eyed of you will notice the title is a Muse reference. This is related to my other story - the 12 Rydens of Christmas. It's what you didn't see when Ryan and Brendon left the sex shop.  
> Sorry if I've ruined Mariah for anyone.  
> Haven't proof read this.
> 
> Happy New Years! :D

Ryan had disappeared just before William had walked over to the cash register, hoping not to be IDed, with a butt plug and a giant ribbon in his hands. He really hoped that Pete and Patrick hadn’t been looking. The images had stirred in his head the whole night and now at 2am William and Travie have finally made it back to William’s bed. William slips away to the bathroom as Travie undresses for bed. He comes back thirty minutes later having prepared for bed as well as unpackaged and washed the plug. He creeps back into his room and places it between them, falsely innocent eyes smouldering up at his boyfriend. Travie stares down at it.

‘Do you want to watch me put it in?’ William asks with pursued lips, his voice low and seductive.

‘You’re going to wear it now?’ Travie chokes.

‘Yeah. I want to stretch myself out for you, baby.’

‘But – you won’t be able to sleep if you’re too uncomfortable.’

William rolls his eyes and places his index finger on Travie’s lips. ‘Suck,’ he orders.

Travie huffs but does as his Princess tells him, slicking up William’s index finger, William adds two more into Travie’s mouth – begging for Travie’s salvia. William bends over on the mattress, prizing himself apart and fingering himself softly as Travie fiddles with the drawers in search of lube and placing it next to William.

‘Thanks, babe,’ William murmurs.

William pulls out lube into his hand, spreading it over the plug. He takes a deep breath and fingers himself more, scissoring himself open – Travie’s eyes transfixing on his body. He plunges the plug into his hole gently, all the way in swallowing against the stretch.

‘Are you okay, Princess?’

‘Yeah, I’m fine,’ William reassures him, crawling back next to Travie under the blankets.

‘You won’t be able to sleep on your back,’ Travie coos.

‘It’s fine. Just think about how stretched out I’ll be tomorrow – well, today technically.’

Travie grins, bringing his lips towards William. ‘I love you, Princess.’

‘I love you too, Peasant,’ William laughs.

William settles into Travie’s body, his heartbeat acting out a lullaby – singing him softly to sleep against the dead throbbing in his ass.

****

William is like a child on Christmas morning when he wakes up. He watch Travie sleeping and sneaks back into the bathroom to take the plug out slowly. He freshens up before undressing, having taken the giant ribbon into the bathroom with him, he fixes it in place – the bow covering his genitals, a scarlet band tied around his hips. He sneaks back in, making sure not to wake Travie up – dragging the chair from his desk into the middle of the room. He creeps across, placing a peck onto Travie’s nose. Travie’s eyes open hazily. He sits up, eyes settling on his boyfriend’s white skin.

‘Go sit over there,’ William demands, watching Travie move to the chair. William strides over to the wall, pressing his body up against it. Travie isn’t really a fan of sub/dom relationships but he can’t deny William anything.

‘I don’t want a lot for Christmas – there is just one thing I need,’ William sings, his body flexing up against the wall. ‘And I don’t care about the presents.’ William dances forward towards Travie. ‘Underneath the Christmas Tree.’ William twirls towards Travie, straddling his boyfriend – arms curling around Travie’s neck. William grinds down into Travie’s lap. ‘I just want you for my own,’ William whispers. He brings his face down to bite into Travie’s lower lip, hearing Travie squeak. William’s hand gripping onto his boyfriend’s cheeks. ‘More than you will ever know.’ He turns, ass grinding into Travie’s erection through Travie’s boxers. ‘So, make my wish come true,’ William moans. He feels Travie’s hands snake around his waist and he presses Travie’s face into his neck. ‘Because all I want for Christmas is you,’ William sings, hips riding his boyfriend. He turns back to face Travie. ‘So, how did you like my performance, daddy?’

Travie breathes out in arousal. ‘My little Princess excelled herself. Go bend over your desk and I’ll give you your reward for pleasing me.’

   William springs up and presses himself against the wood of his desk. Travie leaves his boyfriend bent over to retrieve the lube from the floor where William left it the night before. Travie lingers, admiring William’s body – letting William become more and more crippled in anticipation. Travie walks up behind William slowly, hand ghosting over his neck and pulling at William’s hair. Travie pulls his boxers down with one hand. His erection pouncing free. His lips kiss at William’s back and he could hear William repressing moans. ‘Come on, Princess – moan like the whore I know you are,’ Travie taunts. He bend down, lips trailing down William’s back – letting his long hair free. Travie’s mouth teases painfully down William’s spine, continuing down and across his left cheek. Travie stops before he slips his tongue to William’s hole, blowing air into it – torturing William.

‘Travie, please,’ William begs. Travie’s tongue slips inside William’s behind, saliva slicking up his ass. William finally succumbs – moaning and sobbing quietly. He forces his body back onto Travie’s tongue because the plug made him _so sore_ and Travie’s tongue is too soothing. ‘That is so good,’ William groans, hips rolling back down on Travie’s face. Travie’s hands pull away from where he was prizing William open, mouth pulling back also. William whines at the loss contact.

‘You ready, Princess? You gonna moan like the bitch you are?’

‘ _Yes_ ,’ William whispers, his voice so low Travie isn’t completely certain he heard him.

Travie pushes into William’s hole with ease – the plug certainly fulfilled its purpose. He pounds away ruthlessly, pressing his cock into William’s body – smashing William’s body into the wood of the desk. William moans loudly. ‘I’m your little pink Princess, say it, please – say it,’ William pleads.

‘You’re my little pink Princess; my fucking whore,’ Travie grunts, pounding away.

William moans again. Travie feels his orgasm tear through him, coming into William’s ass ruthlessly. He pulls out of William, satisfied at the white sloppy drips escaping his Princess’s ass. William whimpers because Travie never said that he could come, his erection is still strong and straining from Travie’s denial. William stands up straight, Travie pressing him against his body.

‘Merry Christmas, Princess.’

‘Merry Christmas, Peasant.’

Travie laughs. ‘Get in the shower and we’ll sort that out,’ he promises – jerking William’s dick. He watches his boyfriend stalk off into the ensuite, admiring William’s red ass as he walks away.

****

Travie strips off his vest and follows William into the ensuite – the water already hot from where William has been running the water. Travie watches as William pushes his hair back under the water pressure, still half hard.

‘Maybe I should film this. Send it to Pete or Patrick or Ryan,’ Travie teases. ‘I bet you’d like that, you little exhibitionist slut.’ William turns, his eyes sparkling as his hand jerks his dick hard again. Travie steps into the shower, forcing William up against the tiles, kissing him roughly. ‘I bet you only wanted to go into that store yesterday so that they could all see how much of a little whore you are.’

William breathes out jaggedly. ‘Travie, please,’ William begs, ‘make me your Princess again.’

Travie forcefully presses William’s bony hips back against the tiles, sinking to his knees. His lips stretch around William’s head and William falls apart under Travie’s grip – moaning, whimpering and begging for more. Travie takes William all the way down, he pulls back momentarily.

‘Come for me Princess,’ Travie affirms. He locks his lips around William again, pressing down and bobbing up and down. William’s whole body hurts and moans as he comes into Travie’s mouth. William pants against the tiles under the water thinking about how this is the _best Christmas ever_.


End file.
